


To where you are

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Miracles, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Aziraphale spends a week occupying his time with re-arranging his bookshop, after Crowley goes back to sleep until October. Bookshop re-organized, he settles in to read a good book and ends up falling asleep. When he wakes up, both he and Crowley are pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	To where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH GTA #6 "I had no idea that would happen!"

With Crowley still asleep, following their second phone call mid-July, Aziraphale wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He’d offered to let Crowley bubble with him, but Crowley had declined, stating that he’d prefer to keep sleeping away the time until things were better. It made Aziraphale a little sad, worried that perhaps his company wasn’t good enough for the demon, when things weren’t world ending, like they had been during the apocalypse. 

They’d spent time apart before. Years without seeing or speaking to each other, long before they’d ever had the Arrangement and even after it, hundreds of years could pass without them seeing each other. Crowley had slept most of the 19th Century, shortly after Aziraphale had opened his bookshop and just before their fight in 1862. And then it was nearly a hundred years before they saw each other again, when Crowley rescued him from the Nazis in 1941. Surely a few more months would be fine. 

Aziraphale went back to his task, re-organizing the bookshop. He’d baked as much as he possible could and ate heartily and had plenty of desserts left over in his fridge when he became peckish. With the bookshop closed, it was easier to re-organize everything. The blinds closed, the lights dimmed, he could easily move the shelves and stacks of books without alerting the humans to his inhuman angelic strength. He spent the next week shifting and changing and moving shelves and books until he was absolutely satisfied with the new configuration. 

Work completed, he decided he’d earned a nice break. He grabbed one of his books, something he hadn’t read in a while and curled up in his favorite chair to read it. As he read, his eyelids became heavy and began to droop. The book slide from his hands and landed with a gentle thud on the floor, not daring to be damaged, knowing the angel wouldn’t accept any such thing. As Aziraphale fell asleep for the first time in eons, he thought of Crowley and the comfy bed they’d shared in Crowley’s flat the night the world didn’t end. 

*

The next time Crowley’s alarm went off, he reached out to silence it and was met with something solid but soft next to him. He opened his eyes and found Aziraphale sound asleep in his bed. 

“Angel?” he asked, gently shaking the angel. “Aziraphale, wake up!”

Aziraphale blinked up at him and then startled. “Oh. Oh my.”

“What are you doing here?” Crowley asked. 

“I don’t know. I was in the bookshop reading and then… here.”

Crowley began to laugh. Aziraphale frowned for a moment and then began to laugh too. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep and he certainly hadn’t meant to end up in Crowley’s flat, let alone Crowley’s bed. But here he was and well, might as well make the best of it. 

“You’re welcome to stay with me, if you’d like,” Crowley said.

“I’d like that, very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
